


Make It Better

by WalkingFan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Daryl Will Make It Better, First Times, Grumpy Rick, Homeowner Rick, M/M, Porn with some plot, Roofer Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/pseuds/WalkingFan
Summary: The last thing Rick needs is a bunch of roofers banging around all day when the only thing he wants is sleep. But could this day end up better than he expected?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys...I don't even know. I just came up with this and felt like going for it. Me and my husband bought a total fixer upper house and I have all these worker Daryl scenarios filling up my mind while we do different projects. Indulge me a little!

“Oh, shit…” Rick swore as he pulled his jeep up to his house, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. He smacked both palms against the edge of his steering wheel and sighed in exhausted frustration. He’d just gotten off one hell of a long night shift, only to come home and find that he’d completely forgotten about the roofing guys coming today. 

The realization smacked him in the face though when he had to park on the street because two gear loaded trucks were currently taking up his driveway. Rick sighed and climbed out of the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him a little harder than he needed to. The two white pickups emblazoned with “Dixon Roofing” along the side already had a team of guys unloading ladders, tarps, and various tools. 

Rick was more than tempted to beg the men to leave. He’d had grueling night at the station and he knew that he wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep with people pounding nails above him all day long. But then the thought of the divorce papers Lori sent over yesterday made Rick grimace and he knew that the sooner the roof was done, the sooner they could sell the house and get things settled in court. 

“Hey, you Grimes?” 

Rick turned his attention towards the sound of someone’s voice and found himself looking at a broad-shouldered, shaggy haired, scruffy faced man. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt that probably use to be white, the name DIXON ROOFING embroidered on the breast pocket. 

“Yea...that’s me,” Rick nodded. He walked up his driveway, side stepping boxes of shingles, and up to the man who’d called out to him. 

“Need ya to sign ‘fore we start,” and the man handed over a clipboard with a pen. “Merle didn’t say we were doing work for a cop.” The guy licked his lips, a faint smile on his face as he took in the uniform Rick was still wearing.

“Sheriff’s deputy,” Rick corrected. He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so annoyed but this day wasn’t going anywhere near how he’d predicted. “How long is this gonna take?”

“Probably most of the day,” the other man replied, his face turning a little sour at Rick’s attitude. 

“Okay,” Rick sighed. He scribbled across the clipboard and handed it back over with a brief nod before heading into his house. Peeling off his tan and brown uniform, he grabbed a quick shower before throwing on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Taking the risk, he laid his tired body in his big, empty bed and closed his eyes. 

Just as he started to drift off, there was loud  _ CLANK _ of ladders against the side of the house and then he heard the unmistakable scraping as they started to pull the old shingles off and slide them over the edge. 

“Ughhh…” Rick rubbed at his tired eyes before throwing a pillow over his head to drown out the noise. The cushion did nothing to cover the sound of six men making quick work of tearing down his roof though and soon enough he gave up on his useless attempts at sleep. 

Heading for the kitchen, he started a pot of coffee and decided to make some breakfast. He’d only just sat down with his plate and the morning news when he heard a knock. 

Picking up his steaming mug, he dragged his lumbering body to the front door and yanked it open. On the opposite side stood the same man from before and Rick raised his eyebrows at him in question. 

The guy awkwardly punched his right hand into his left palm, stumbling over a few words before grunting out, “S’alright if the guys used your bathroom today?” 

It took a few seconds to register what he was saying but once it sank in, Rick nodded before saying, “Oh, yea. Sure. It’s down the hall there.” He backed up and pointed with his coffee cup towards the back of the house. “I can just leave the door unlocked. Don’t need to knock every time.” 

“Sounds good. Figured you didn’t want a bunch of guys pissing off the side of your roof no ways. Thanks, Mr. Grimes.”

As he walked away, Rick suddenly felt like a total ass. This guy was just doing his job and he’d been a cold prick to him from the get go. “You can just call me Rick,” he called out, softening his tone. 

The worker turned back around and eyed him warily. “I’m Daryl,” he said cautiously, like he didn’t trust Rick’s sudden change in demeanor. 

“Daryl? Your Merle’s brother?” Rick was surprised. The two men seemed totally opposite from one another. Merle had been bawdy and in Rick’s face, if he wasn’t telling a raunchy joke then he was halfway to insulting him. He’d been awfully tempted to look elsewhere for a roofer but Shane insisted that they did a good job and every other company he called was booked out for weeks. Merle mentioned he might send out his brother’s crew but Rick hadn’t made the connection when he pulled into his driveway that morning.  

Daryl faintly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Yea...don’t hold it against me.” 

“Well, I can’t make any promises.” Daryl chuckled and Rick felt a little better. “Let me know if you guys need anything.”

Daryl nodded before heading back out and Rick returned to his breakfast and coffee. A few hours went by and only a couple guys from Daryl’s crew slipped into the house for the bathroom before quickly making their way back out. The day was turning out to be bright and sunny and since the noise level was only getting louder, Rick figured now was as good of a time as any to get some yard work done. 

He’d been putting off trimming the front hedges for a few weeks, so he begrudgingly changed into shorts and sneakers before grabbing the trimmers from the garage and heading outside. As he walked down the yard, he looked behind him and found his entire roof cleared off of old shingles and a team of men in an assembly line, nail guns clicking in a steady rhythm. 

The day had started out warm and now it was only getting hotter, the evidence of that becoming clear as Rick took in how half the men on the roof were now shirtless, Daryl included. Using his hand to shield his eyes, Rick couldn’t help but watch as Daryl’s tan torso and arms flexed and rippled with muscle as he picked up stack after stack of shingles, handing them off to the next man. 

Rick hummed quietly and pushed himself to look away, turning back to his hedges. He got started on clipping off all the excess overgrowth that had accumulated over the summer and quickly got lost in the work. By the time he finished shaping, he was covered in sweat and noticed the workers were coming down off their ladders and heading for one of the trucks. 

Setting the hedge clippers down, Rick walked back into the house and went straight to kitchen for a bottle of water. Tipping the bottle back, he heard the bathroom door open and out walked Daryl, still shirtless and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

“Oh, hey,” Rick huffed out, catching his breath after downing half the bottle. 

“Hey...guys are takin’ their lunch break,” Daryl mumbled, quickly yanking his t-shirt out of the back pocket he’d tucked it into and pulling it on. 

“Oh, okay,” Rick nodded. He tried to quell the disappointment bubbling in his gut from the loss of a nice view. Glancing out the front window, he watched as the truck full of men backed out of his driveway and headed towards town. “Looks like they left without you.”

“Yea, s’fine. Catch up with them in a bit. They ain’t gonna run outta food down at Wendy’s.” 

Rick snorted and nodded in agreement. Looking at the water in his hand, he realized he was being rude. “You want some water?” he asked and opened his fridge. 

Daryl hummed, looking like he wasn’t sure, and Rick noticed his eyes looking further into the fridge. It didn’t take a genius to realize what the younger Dixon wanted. 

“Or maybe a beer?” Rick offered and Daryl’s eyes lit up.  _ Ding ding ding _ . 

“Yea, sure. Thanks.” Daryl took the beer from Rick’s outstretched hand, and Rick felt the need to grab one for himself. He couldn’t let the man drink alone, could he? 

“I was about to make a sandwich too. You want one? I mean, it ain’t Wendy’s-”

“Shit, man. I hate Wendy’s. Can only have so many burgers, ya know?” 

“Yea, I bet. So that’s a yes for the sandwich?” Rick asked, turning around to grab his loaf of bread. 

“Sure...if it ain’t too much trouble…” Daryl leaned against the kitchen bar and watched Rick grab various things from his fridge. 

“Turkey okay?”

“Yea, s’fine. Take whatever you’ll give me.” 

Rick bit his lip as the innuendo rang in his ears. Looking over, Daryl almost seemed to have a bit of mischief hidden behind his eyes. Was he flirting? It’d been so long since Rick had even come close to that kind of talk that he couldn’t help but second guess himself. Instead of coming back with an equally cheeky comment, he just gave a brief nod of his head and started piecing together the sandwiches. 

“S’nice place ya got here. Pretty big house,” Daryl said, breaking into the silence of the kitchen. He rotated his head and looked around at their vaguely empty surroundings. Lori had taken a good amount of the furniture when she left. 

“Thanks. Yea, my wife always wanted a big house just outside of town. Thought we’d hit the motherload when we found this place,” Rick said absentmindedly. He remembered that time with Lori. Everything still felt so new and wonderful. Who knew that it would’ve turned out the way that it did?

Daryl’s throat made a strange grunt and his face twisted in confusion. “You’re married?”

His voice almost cracked as he asked the question and Rick had to stop himself from laughing. Putting the final touch on the sandwiches, he slid Daryl’s across the bar in front of him before picking up his own sandwich and taking a bite. “Not for much longer,” he managed to get out between chews. 

“Mmm...” Daryl hummed and chewed thoughtfully for a minute before swallowing. “Bad split?”

“Could say that…” and Rick shrugged. “I think in the end we just realized that neither one of us were finding what we were looking for in each other.” That was mostly true. Rick found out that Lori was looking to find herself in the beds of other men. And Rick, for the most part, was realizing that maybe he wanted to be in the beds of men as well.

Daryl nodded, acknowledging Rick’s statement, before taking a giant of bite his sandwich and washing it back with a swig of beer. He whipped his head to the side to fling some hair out of his face and he practically purred. “Good sandwich, man. Probably the best lunch I’ve had in awhile.” 

Daryl’s lip quirked up into a little smile and Rick felt his stomach do a little flop. If he’d only been questioning his sexuality this morning, he was finding himself fully tossed to the other end of the spectrum standing here in his kitchen watching one of the sexiest men he’d ever seen compliment him on some mediocre sandwich. 

“I’m gay,” Rick blurted out into the quiet air between them. Daryl’s eyebrows shot into the air while he was mid-sip on his beer and Rick felt his cheeks burning bright red. “I mean...it’s the reason why I’m getting a divorce. Well, one of the reasons. My wife was cheating too. But I like guys. Pretty sure ‘bout that. So, yea…”

His voice petered off and Rick couldn’t believe he’d rambled so bad. Cursing himself, he grabbed his own bottle and upended it, chugging pretty much the entire contents. When he sat the bottle back down, he found Daryl squarely looking at him. He looked a little puzzled, but not nearly as bewildered as Rick would’ve thought. 

“Pretty sure?”

“Hmm?” 

“Ya said pretty sure. What’s that mean?” Daryl questioned, giving Rick a pointed look. 

“Um...I mean, I guess I’ve never really been with a guy. But yea, I’m pretty sure.” Rick shrugged and held his head a little high. He was still getting his footing with this whole sexuality thing. It’d been a strange process, but he finally felt like he was figuring out who he really was. 

“Ah…” and Daryl nodded. He didn’t say anything else after that, although Rick couldn’t have been 100% sure since his heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears. Both men finished their last bites and then Daryl tipped back his bottle to swallow the last few drops of the amber liquid. Rick licked his lips while he watched the other man’s throat bob up, then down. He couldn’t help but think about how his tongue would love to trace that path and find out just how salty Daryl’s sweat tasted. 

When he was finished, Daryl walked to end the of the bar and deposited his empty bottle into the recycling bin before continuing around and stopping only a foot short of where Rick stood. He faced his frame towards Rick and leaned a hip against the granite countertop. 

His gaze was cast downward, absentmindedly looking at his thumbnail before drawing it to his mouth and briefly gnawing at it. When he darted his eyes back up at Rick, he mumbled something so fast that Rick didn’t catch it. 

“What?” 

Daryl half snorted, half sighed and yanked his thumb from his mouth. “Said...don’t you wanna be more than pretty sure? Kinda important, ain’t it?” When he finished, his cheeks were flushed light pink but he raised his eyebrows in question, decidedly not backing down. 

“Oh! Well...I mean, yea,” and Rick shrugged. His eyes rolled upwards as if this wasn’t all completely ridiculous. “‘Course it’s important. Just haven’t really...uh...found the opportunity, I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and a bout of nervous laughter bubbled up from his throat. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he was cursing himself for blushing so damn easily. 

“Mmm,” Daryl hummed in acknowledgement. He almost seemed to take a breath as he said his next words. “What if ya did?”

Daryl’s body was hunched inward, his chin dipped down as he thumbed at his own lower lip. His soft eyes though were peaking up at Rick, seemingly gauging for a reaction. 

Rick let those words sink in. Daryl was definitely coming on to him. At least he hoped he was reading this right. It’d been so damn long. But the flirty innuendo, the questions, and now the smoky, hot look Daryl was giving him cranked the tension between them up to an eleven. 

Now the only thing Rick had to do was figure how he was going to react. He could feel himself starting to overthink this already. Should he think of something cool or sexy to say? Should he just lunge at Daryl and plant one on him? Or should he just giggle like a total fucking idiot and send Daryl running for the hills?

Instead of all of that though, Rick decided to start slow instead. He hesitated for a second before reaching his right hand out and crossing the few inches between their bodies, letting the tips of his fingers brush against the rough cotton of Daryl’s t-shirt before sliding his palm along the side of Daryl’s waist. He stroked his thumb along the hard, taut muscle of Daryl’s abdomen that he’d admired not too long ago and waited. 

He wasn’t left waiting for long because only a moment later Daryl’s lip quirked into a small smile before he leaned in. He didn’t kiss Rick right away but instead took his time to get their lips properly acquainted. Tilting his head to the side, he brushed his mouth lightly against Rick’s before pulling back and purposefully bumping their noses. 

Rick chuckled and pushed forward, trying to capture Daryl’s lips. But the other man was too fast as he pulled back just enough for Rick to miss. 

They both huffed in amusement and Rick’s brow furrowed in determination. “Tease…” he mumbled before moving to wrap his right hand around Daryl’s back and yank him forward. 

Now their fronts were pressed flush together. “Shit, Officer...didn’t know ya liked to use force…” Daryl practically growled as his hands trailed up Rick’s arms and wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Mmm...you got no idea…” Rick managed to bite out before finally sinking his mouth against Daryl’s. Their lips locked together and Rick’s knees almost buckled at the fire that lit between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you guys. This turned out WAYYYYY longer than I planned it to be. I could've split it into two chapters but I hate breaking up smut. You should definitely blame SheriffsRevolver. Okay, not really, but you should go read their stuff anyways because it's pretty darn great. Enjoy!

 

Daryl’s lips tasted faintly of the beer they’d just drank and Rick knew he had to taste more. Both of Rick’s hands had wrapped around Daryl’s torso while Daryl’s hands had found their way into Rick’s hair, fingers threading around curly locks and pulling just hard enough to send a tingle down Rick’s spine. 

 

Daryl’s kiss was strong and insistent, his powerful lips meeting Rick at every angle. They’d started with a simple, hard liplock but with each turn of their heads, the kiss deepened until Daryl was biting at Rick’s lower lip, opening the man’s mouth to dip his tongue inside. 

 

The tip of his tongue connected with Rick’s and both men hummed in approval. Rick pushed his tongue outwards, licking back into Daryl’s mouth until pulling back to lick a line along Daryl’s lower lip. 

 

Apparently Daryl liked that because he huffed out a hot breath while clinging harder to Rick’s head. Changing his stance, he used his hips to push Rick’s body back until he pressed against the bartop behind him and Daryl practically draped across his front. 

 

“So damn sexy…” Daryl mumbled before dropping his lips down to Rick’s stubbly jawline, mouthing wet kisses across his skin. 

 

“Mmm…” Rick purred while his hands slid down Daryl’s back and instinctively grabbed the man’s denim clad ass. Daryl felt like pure muscle there too, not surprisingly, and Rick pulled him into his body, realizing that he felt a semi-erect cock pressing into his hip. 

 

His own cock had been half hard as well but the feeling of Daryl’s stiffening length digging into him sent all the blood in his body straight to his dick, and he hoped that Daryl could feel just how much he wanted him. 

 

Daryl’s head popped back up and he smirked at Rick before grinding his hips forward, their clothed erections brushing against one another. Rick had to bite back a moan but his fingers gripped Daryl’s ass even tighter. 

 

“Feelin’ more than sure, yet, Officer?” 

 

Rick practically giggled at the mild taunt and rolled his eyes. Then Daryl’s hands dragged down from Rick’s hair, past his neckline and then slowly down his chest until they reached his nipples and Daryl gave them a hard little tweak. No one had ever really played with Rick’s nipples before and the way pleasure practically sang through his body sent him for a loop, causing his head to tip backward as he groaned towards the ceiling. 

 

When he brought his gaze back to Daryl, he slowly shook his head. “Nah...not just yet…” 

 

“Yea? Anythin’ I can do to help?” Daryl rolled his hips forward again and both men had a hitch in their breath from the delicious friction he created. 

 

“I think so,” Rick replied and he licked his way into Daryl’s mouth again as one of his hands crawled it’s way around Daryl’s body until his palm slid over the heavy, hard length pushing against the zipper of Daryl’s pants. 

 

He felt Daryl thrust against his hand and he pressed down harder, dragging his fingers up and down a cock that Rick knew he couldn’t wait to see.

 

“Fuck…” Daryl murmured, the word spilling from his lips in a breathy whisper. 

 

With that, Rick inched his hand upwards until it slipped under the hem of Daryl’s shirt. The light, fuzzy hair that sprinkled across Daryl’s stomach tickled the back of his hand. He dragged his knuckles against the soft, smooth skin, briefly relishing the feel before he started to dip his fingers past the waistband of Daryl’s jeans. 

 

“Hey, Daryl! Man, you want lunch or...Oh!”

 

At the sound of the front door slamming open, both Rick and Daryl froze in place and whipped their heads towards the sound of someone’s voice. Rick noticed a young Asian man holding up a bag of greasy fast food with a jaw dropped practically to the floor. 

 

Rick wasn’t sure who was blushing harder, him or this poor guy who obviously worked on Daryl’s crew and brought back lunch for his boss. Currently, Rick thought he might be winning solely because he and Daryl were making out and practically dry humping in his kitchen and got caught in the middle of the act. 

 

“Oh, shit. Sorry, man…” and the young kid practically ran back out the door, food bag in hand. 

 

“Dammit, Glenn…” Daryl sighed and he gave Rick a look that was a mixture of exasperation and apology. 

 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Rick replied, and the hand that had been about to slip into Daryl’s pants turned to rest on Daryl’s hip instead. 

 

Daryl bit his lower lip and nodded, huffing out a frustrated sigh through his nose. “M’sorry. Damn kid. Little too helpful sometimes.”

 

“It’s okay,” Rick replied reassuringly. But the intrusion had definitely thrown a bucket of cold water on the heat of the moment. 

 

Daryl leaned his forehead against Rick’s, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before planting a kiss on Rick’s lips and pulling away. “Better get back out there. Glenn’s prolly’ runnin’ his mouth off.”

 

“Okay,” and Rick tried not to sound too disappointed. Both men gave each other small smiles as Daryl made his way out. “Oh, by the way,” Rick called out, “I’m definitely sure.”

 

Daryl’s face practically split in two with a wide smile as he opened the door. “Yea?”

 

“100%” Rick nodded and Daryl balked with laughter as he walked outside. The door slammed shut behind him and only a second later catcalls and loud  _ whoops _ echoed in from the driveway. Rick felt his face burn bright red. Apparently, this Glenn kid couldn’t keep a secret. 

 

With their moment over, Rick was left feeling a little deflated that it’d ended so soon but at the same time he was thrilled that it had happened at all. Not only had he finally experienced his first kiss with a man, but it’d been insanely hot and even better than he could’ve imagined. Rick had fantasized about that moment for a long time, probably longer than he’d care to admit, and now he finally felt validated in all those mixed up feelings he’d been trying to sort through for so long. 

 

Looking over at the clock, it was still early afternoon and Rick debated on what to do. His heart was still pumping over their brief makeout session and judging by the sounds above him, the roofers were wasting no time in getting back to work. With his sudden upturn in energy, Rick decided to run it off and headed down the hall to his makeshift gym. 

 

Not surprisingly, Lori had left the treadmill when she moved out and Rick had gotten into the habit of using it almost every day. Having a workout routine helped keep him sane, so he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside before hopping on and setting his pace. 

 

Before he knew it, five miles came and went and while he slowed to cool down he thought about the rest of his routine. Usually, he’d go to the backyard and do a mixture of pull ups, leg raises, and dips on the old jungle gym they’d never gotten rid of. But he hated to seem like he was showing off just because Daryl was there. Especially since the rest of the crew seemed all too aware of what happened earlier. 

 

He listened closely and it sounded like they were still working on the front of the house. Rick hoped he might be able to get through most of his normal routine without being noticed, as long as he worked fast. Slipping out the back door, he rushed through his leg raises and started on pull ups when out of the corner of his eye, he started to see the crew work over the peak of the roof and come around to the back. 

 

He figured they weren’t noticing him, so he continued on into his second set. A minute of nail guns echoing into the backyard went by when a loud thud broke into Rick’s concentration. When he looked behind him he found a stack of shingles splayed across the ground. 

 

The workers halted their movements and a few chuckles were exchanged. “Hey, boss. Something got you distracted?”

 

The question came from Glenn and even from the ground, Rick could see Daryl’s face turn beet red. Daryl cut his gaze away from the shingles that had clearly fallen from his feet before reaching over to smack the back of Glenn’s head. 

 

“Shut up, man,” Daryl grumbled before glancing back down. “We’ll grab those later…”

 

Rick couldn’t help but smile at Daryl’s embarrassment, only giving him a wave of acknowledgement before going back to his exercise. Knowing that he was a bit of a distraction for Daryl tempted him into putting a little more effort into each move, flexing his muscles just bit more than usual. He even added a few rounds of sit ups and push ups that he didn’t normally do. 

 

By the time he’d finished, Daryl had also dropped a box of nails and a utility knife, both items sliding off the edge and landing amongst the shingles. His men were relentless in their teasing and Rick headed inside feeling a little giddy. 

 

Grimey from his workout, he quickly hopped into the shower and scrubbed himself clean. He made a pointed effort to ignore his half-hard dick and kept his thoughts from straying too much towards the hot man working above him. Afterwards, he toweled himself off and combed his curls back, deciding to forgo a shave and leave his face a little bit stubbly. 

 

He threw on another pair of shorts and grabbed a white t-shirt that he knew was just a little bit too tight, but in a good way. Throwing it on, he walked out to the living room and sat on the couch to watch tv and bide his time. 

 

About an hour and a half later, Rick could hear the steady ticking of nail guns start to slow and then finally come to a stop. There were little patterings across the roof, feet moving this way and that, and the occasional item was dropped with a thud to the driveway from the edge of the house. Then finally, one after another, Rick could hear bodies climbing down ladders. 

 

Would Daryl come inside? Would they kiss again? Should Rick go out to him? Or was that kiss only a one time thing to Daryl? 

 

God, Rick hated being so damn insecure. He really needed to get his shit together. He sat on his couch with one foot tapping against his coffee table for twenty more minutes before he decided he had to get up. He walked to his front door and grabbed the handle to open it, pulling his hand back three separate times before finally steeling his nerves and yanking the door open. 

 

He peered outside and found the roofing crew loading up the last of their tools. Daryl was looking up at their work, pointing out a corner to Glenn, when he dropped his gaze and his eyes landed on Rick. His face broke into a smile and Rick could swear that he looked him up and down and licked his lips. 

 

Rick’s cheeks heated to a light pink and he tried to play it cool by acting nonchalant and leaning against his door frame with crossed arms. He didn’t want to seem as eager as he felt, so he forced himself to stay put and hoped that Daryl would come to him. 

 

Daryl pulled off his toolbelt and handed it over to Glenn before walking over, answering Rick’s silent call to him. “Wanna take a look at it?” Daryl asked him, pointing up above their heads. 

 

“I trust you,” Rick replied and Daryl huffed out a laugh before rolling his eyes. “Calling it a day?”

 

Rick felt like he was asking something without actually saying the words.  _ Do you want to stay and continue what we started?  _ Daryl bit his bottom lip, immediately understanding, and looked back at his workers before turning towards Rick again and nodding. 

 

“Yea...but it ain’t like I got anywhere better to be…” 

 

“Think I got a few places in here that could do just fine,” and Rick nodded towards the inside of his house. 

 

“S’that so?” and Daryl’s eyebrows shot up. When Rick nodded, Daryl looked down at his tattered jeans and sweat stained t-shirt. “Don’t know if I’ll be much good company. Pretty damn filthy…”

 

“Yea, that’s true…” Rick conceded. “But did you know that they put these things called showers in houses now? I’ve even got one in here!” Rick’s eyes got wide and he gave a mock gasp before letting his face split into a smartass grin. 

 

“No shit?!” Daryl replied in the fakest surprised voice he could possibly manage. He reached out and gave Rick’s shoulder a light and playful punch. “Asshole…”

 

Rick laughed even harder. “Yea, yea. But really though, it’s yours if you want it. The shower, I mean.”

 

Daryl smiled at Rick’s correction and he rubbed his scruffy chin in contemplation. He turned around and looked at his crew who were finally finished packing everything away. “Hey, Glenn-”

 

“Already getting a ride with Miguel!” Glenn shouted back before Daryl could even get his question out. Glenn gave Daryl, and possibly Rick, two thumbs up before hopping into the back of the already overloaded pick up with all the other men. The truck started up and backed out of the driveway. 

 

Just as they were about to drive away, the truck erupted in loud shouts. 

 

“Woo-hoo!”

 

“Get it, Daryl!”

 

“You go, boss!!!” 

 

The men waved their fists in the air, hooting and hollering, before finally pulling away and Daryl turned back to Rick with a face as bright as a tomato. “Jesus…” Daryl muttered, scratching the back of his head. 

 

Rick thought it was possibly the funniest moment he’d ever seen but he didn’t want to embarrass the man any further so he just smiled and grabbed Daryl by the hand before dragging him inside. 

 

Daryl followed him down the hallway and into Rick’s room. “I’d take you to the guest bathroom but the master is better,” Rick commented, just in case Daryl was wondering why they were in Rick’s bedroom already. 

 

Rick grabbed a spare towel from the closet and handed it over to Daryl before guiding him into his big bathroom. 

 

“Shit,” and Daryl gave an impressed whistle. “This shower’s bigger than my damn kitchen.”

 

Rick had to agree that this bathroom was huge. It was one of the reasons Lori had insisted on this house. The standing shower was tiled and had three showerheads that angled to cover you from any spot you stood. It was even big enough for two people and Rick was tempted to suggest that he join Daryl, but he knew that some people wanted privacy and he wasn’t too keen to push his luck. 

 

“Yea, it’s pretty nice. I’m sure you’ll love it. Well, I’ll leave you to it.” As he turned away, Daryl reached out and grab his hand, pulling him back towards him. 

 

As their faces met, Daryl leaned in and just before he kissed him, he said, “Just so ya know, I only dropped two of those things off your roof ‘cause I was watching you work out. Third one was an accident.” 

 

Rick barked out a laugh before reigning it in to plant his lips to Daryl’s. They kept it brief but both had mischief in their eyes when they pulled apart and Rick left Daryl to shower. He pulled the bathroom door closed behind him and took a look around his bedroom. 

 

Messy didn’t even really begin to cover it so he quickly set out picking up various clothes and tossing them in the hamper. He haphazardly made his bed and picked up the few water glasses he’d left on his nightstand. By the time he’d finished tidying up, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he sat on the edge of his bed facing the bathroom door and twiddled his thumbs. 

 

His heart was thumping inside his chest but he knew he was more excited than nervous. He didn’t know where exactly this was going to lead but he was willing to give anything a try. 

 

A few minutes later, the water shut off inside the bathroom and he waited patiently for Daryl to dry off. He was wondering if Daryl was just going to throw his work clothes back on but the question was answered for him when the bathroom door swung open and Daryl stepped out with only a white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Rick sucked in a deep breath. Daryl looked absolutely delectable. His tan skin had a light sheen covering it, making the muscles in his arms and torso ripple. His long hair was wet and had been combed back, giving Rick the chance to really look at Daryl’s face. And damn, did he like what he saw. 

 

Rick’s eyes scanned down as well and he got to see a bit Daryl’s brawny thighs and defined calves. Hard labor had shaped Daryl’s body into a work of art. 

 

“Used your comb. Hopes that’s alright…” 

 

Rick looked up and found that Daryl actually looked a bit shy right now. Like he hadn’t been expecting Rick to be waiting outside the bathroom, ready to devour him. “That’s fine,” Rick reassured him. He held out his hand from where he sat on the bed and Daryl reached forward, cupping their palms together. 

 

Rick pulled him towards the bed and Daryl slowly stepped forward, stopping just as their knees bumped. Rick wasn’t sure what the plan was, or if there even was a plan, but he wasn’t too interested in stopping and asking a bunch of questions so he just went with his gut. 

 

Bringing Daryl’s hand to his mouth, he trailed his lips along the inside palm and stopped at the wrist, licking and biting along the pulse point. He heard Daryl grunt briefly and he continued up the inside of his arm, marking him with fat, open mouthed kisses. Once he got to the dip inside Daryl’s elbow he quickly switched to Daryl’s other arm, giving it the same treatment only in the reverse order so that he finished in the palm of his opposite hand. 

 

When he looked up, Daryl’s pupils had grown a little wide while he chewed on the corner of his lower lip. Rick also couldn’t help but notice the way the towel had started to push outward across Daryl’s groin. Feeling bolder, Rick wrapped his hands around Daryl’s hips and started to kiss across his stomach, peppering random places until he found Daryl’s bellybutton and dipped his tongue inside. 

 

Daryl’s abs clenched against Rick’s cheek in response so Rick trailed his tongue up the center of Daryl’s stomach until he reached his chest. Finding Daryl’s left nipple, Rick felt like trying a few things so first he licked until it formed a hard peak and then he wrapped his lips around it and gave it a light suck. 

 

A breath caught in Daryl’s throat and he squeezed his hands over Rick’s where they rested on his hips. Rick sucked a little harder and then, emboldened by Daryl’s tight grip on his knuckles, he gave the nipple a light bite, just hard enough for Daryl to register the different sensation. 

 

“Shit…” Daryl’s gravelly voice did things to Rick, things he desperately wanted to act on, but he held back and instead moved to the other nipple. He licked this one even longer, sucked just a bit harder, and then gave it a full on bite that had Daryl pushing his hips into the empty air between them. 

 

When he pulled back this time, Rick saw that Daryl was fully hard now, the towel poking straight out. His thumbs rubbed along the towel line, so tempted to find out what was underneath. Licking his lips, he looked up at Daryl with what he was sure were lust drunk eyes and asked, “Can I?”

 

Daryl merely smirked and nodded. With his assent, Rick hooked a finger into each side of the wrapped towel and gave it a brief tug down. The terrycloth hit the floor and Rick came face to face with Daryl’s cock. 

 

Rick couldn’t help but wrap his hand around the stiff length that jutted out from Daryl’s hips. It curved upwards and was big enough that Rick’s hand just barely wrapped around the shaft. Daryl was uncircumcised so the foreskin slid back as he stroked down from the tip to the base. 

 

“Yep…” Rick sighed in utter contentment. “I’m definitely gay.” 

 

Daryl snorted in amusement and Rick grinned. He let go of Daryl’s cock then and grabbed Daryl’s hands that had fallen to his sides. “Wanna lay down?” 

 

Daryl nodded and he moved to sit down next to Rick, reclining backwards to rest on his elbows. Rick leaned forward to lay down next to the gorgeous man but Daryl reached a hand out and pushed him back. “Uh-uh,” he shook his head. “Take that tight ass shirt off ‘fore I rip it off with my teeth.”

 

Rick didn’t know whether to laugh or roll his eyes, maybe he did both without realizing it, but either way he reached down and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head. “Happy?” he asked, tossing the shirt away. 

 

“Could be happier…” Daryl mumbled and his eyes drifted down Rick’s torso and landed on his still covered lower half. 

 

Taking the hint, Rick stood up and, without preamble, shoved his shorts and underwear down. He stepped out of both and kicked them aside. He wasn’t even feeling as self-conscious as he thought he would standing completely bare before Daryl. He was definitely half hard, had been that way most of the day, and he could feel himself blush a little as Daryl’s eyes traveled over every inch of his body and land directly on his dick. 

 

“That’s more like it.” Daryl licked his lips and reached forward, pulling Rick towards him and the bed. He kept pulling as he laid backwards, causing Rick to climb on top of him and straddle his lap. “Come ‘ere,” Daryl rasped and his hands slid to the top of Rick’s back, urging him to lean down. 

 

Rick’s hands found their way into Daryl’s wet locks as their foreheads brushed together. He couldn’t help but take a deep breath to inhale the clean scent of his soap on Daryl’s skin, it somehow smelled ten times better on the other man than it did on himself. Their noses bumped together as he brushed his lips across Daryl’s, not quite a kiss but still just as intimate.

 

“Didn’t think this was how this day was going to go,” Rick whispered before using the tip of his tongue to trace around Daryl’s mouth. “Might be the best day I’ve had in awhile.”

 

“S’that so?” Daryl asked. His hands had drifted down to Rick’s hips and he dug his fingers in before thrusting upwards, causing his stiff cock to brush against Rick’s. Both men groaned at the new contact. 

 

“Shit...yes…” and Rick sank his mouth against Daryl’s. Their lips locked together, tongues fighting for control, as Rick started to grind his hips down into Daryl. Muffled cries and long sighs echoed into the corners of the bedroom.

 

Daryl’s right hand made its way to Rick’s face, cupping his cheek before gently pulling their mouths apart. They were both a little short of breath and Daryl brushed his thumb along Rick’s dampened lower lip. “So...how far ya wantin’ to take this?” 

 

“What?” Rick’s brow furrowed in confusion. Was Daryl wanting to know how serious Rick was about him while they were naked in bed? He felt like this was an odd time to be talking about a possible relationship. 

 

“Mean we ain’t gotta fuck if ya don’t wanna. Plenty of other stuff we can do.” 

 

“Oh…” Rick said, finally understanding what Daryl was talking about and feeling only a little dumb. “I mean, I didn’t have any one thing in mind. Figured we could just see where things went. I’m not really...against that, if it happened.”

 

Daryl hummed quietly in thought, rubbing his palms across Rick’s back before reaching down and grabbing his ass. “If we did, think ya’d be a top or bottom?” 

 

“Uh…” Rick tried to focus, but Daryl’s hands started to knead his cheeks, occasionally spreading them apart. “Guess I’ve fantasized about both. Maybe bottoming more though. What do you like?” 

 

“Go either way. We can do whatever ya want. Slow or fast as ya want.” 

 

Daryl’s reassurances made Rick relax. He couldn’t help but wonder how the hell did he get so lucky finding this guy?

 

“Okay,” Rick finally replied. He sat up and bit his lip, trailing his fingertips across Daryl’s stomach to trace his ab muscles. “Think I want to take my time. Wouldn’t want to torture you though.”

 

Daryl’s face split into a big grin and he brought his arms up to tuck behind his neck, propping up his head. “Pffttt. Explore away, Officer.” 

 

“Oh yea?” 

 

Daryl merely nodded in response. He looked amused by Rick’s interest in his body. Rick, for his part, was thrilled with the prospect so he leaned down to capture Daryl in a kiss before slowly starting to work his way down. 

 

He pressed his mouth along Daryl’s jawline and licked a line down his neck. He twirled his tongue around the soft skin near Daryl’s adams apple, and felt Daryl swallow thickly against is lips. He slid his mouth to a more sensitive spot on Daryl’s neck and started to lick and suck gently, putting on more pressure when Daryl shivered under his touch.

 

Rick kept his body still, pushing his weight down onto Daryl to keep the other man from thrusting upward. He wanted to keep them from instinctively working themselves up and rushing through something Rick wanted to take his time on. 

 

Drawing away from Daryl’s neck, Rick grinned like an idiot at the purple hickey he’d left behind. Marking Daryl up made Rick happier than he’d want to admit. Scooting his body down, he trailed his hands along Daryl’s form, amazed at the hard, strong lines he felt. Lori always felt like she would break under Rick’s touch. But Daryl’s body felt like it could take anything that Rick would give it. 

 

He trailed kisses down Daryl’s chest and stopped at a nipple to lave his tongue across it before pulling back and blowing a cool breath on it. It quickly hardened to dark peak and Daryl huffed out through his nose, almost sounding a little annoyed. 

 

Rick continued kissing his way down, his palms rubbing circles into Daryl’s thick thighs. His mouth dipped into the space at Daryl’s hipbone and he couldn’t help but nip his teeth into the skin there. 

 

“ _ Ungh- _ ” Daryl’s voice caught in is throat. His hips lifted into the air, a hard cock pressing into Rick’s collarbone, while his hands scrambled for purchase onto Rick’s shoulders. 

 

Rick’s grin was mischevious as he grazed his lips along the line where Daryl’s leg met his pelvis. He purposefully skipped over Daryl’s cock, going to the other hip where he took his time sucking in a dark mark and making Daryl squirm underneath him. 

 

When he was satisfied, Rick kissed down to Daryl’s inner thigh, his nostrils filling with the heady scent wafting off of the beautiful man that lay beneath him. Knowing exactly the kind of reaction he was going for, Rick dragged his lips back and forth, going as near to Daryl’s cock as he dared before drawing back. Sometimes he’d kiss Daryl’s thigh, sometimes he’d lick it and nibble lightly. 

 

It only lasted all of thirty seconds before Daryl was bowing off the bed and growling, “Fuckin’ tease…” 

 

“Think so?” Rick countered, secretly thrilled that he could get such a rise out of Daryl. Before Daryl could come back with an answer though, Rick raised up and wrapped his lips around Daryl’s cock. 

 

He greedily swallowed the head down and slid his lips down the the shaft, cupping his tongue against the underside as he went. 

 

“God fucking dammit,” Daryl practically purred and his hands flew from Rick’s shoulders to twist into Rick’s head of hair. He didn’t push him down but he held tight like he couldn’t imagine letting go. “Fuck yea, I think you’re a tease…”

 

Rick would’ve grinned if he didn’t have his mouth currently occupied. He didn’t have much (or really any) experience with giving a blow job but he knew what felt good to him from the few blow jobs he’d gotten in the past. 

 

He bobbed his head up and down, licking as much of Daryl as he could, making sure to suck as he pulled back up. Occasionally, he’d swirl his tongue around the head and he could feel Daryl tug a little tighter on his hair. 

 

Soon, he found a rhythm, stroking the base of Daryl’s cock with his hand while his mouth sucked and licked around the head. Spit soaked his hand, slicking his movements nicely. Daryl watched him through heavy lids, mewling every so often. 

 

Rick could feel Daryl’s cock getting harder in his mouth, the skin firm against his lips and he wasn’t sure how much longer Daryl was going to last but he knew he didn’t want to end it so soon. Pulling his lips away with a  _ POP _ , he kept stroking with his slippery hand and dropped his lips to Daryls balls. He traced his tongue along the skin smattered with light, sandy colored hair before giving those, too, a small suckle. 

 

Daryl’s hands had slipped away from Rick’s hair by now and had tangled in his own shaggy mess, tugging it this way and that as he tilted his head back and cried out, “Oh, fuck…”

 

Rick’s body was now positioned lower on the bed, somehow getting tucked between Daryl’s legs that were spread wide. As Rick pulled his face back, his eyes couldn’t help but travel lower, to the area behind Daryl’s sac. Curious to explore more, Rick used his hand that wasn’t tugging on Daryl’s dick to spread Daryl’s cheeks a bit wider. 

 

Daryl’s small, tight entrance revealed itself and Rick couldn’t stop himself when he darted forward and licked across it. 

 

Daryl’s sharp inhale echoed throughout the bedroom and he whipped his head upright to stare down at the man between his legs. “Rick!”

 

“Yes?” Rick questioned as casually as he dared. He swiped his tongue against the same spot and Daryl’s body tensed again before relaxing. 

 

“What’re you doin’, man?” Rick couldn’t tell if Daryl liked or hated what he was doing but the sound of Daryl’s voice slightly slurring, almost as if were drunk, made Rick lean towards liking it. 

 

“Is it bad?” he asked with big, innocent eyes. Then he dove back and really licked Daryl’s hole, flattening his tongue and lapping over and over again. 

 

He made sure to keep up the movement of his hand along Daryl’s cock, working in tandem to pull every bit of pleasure out of Daryl that he possibly could. 

 

It seemed like it was working because Daryl was downright whimpering now. “Oh, shit. Oh, fucking shit...Rick...fuck...yea, yea, yea…” His hands smacked down onto the bed, digging into the covers and twisting them up between his knuckles. 

 

Rick changed his technique and started to push the tip of tongue into Daryl, trying to knead past the ring of muscle. It started to give just a little and now Rick worked to fuck Daryl open with his tongue. 

 

“Oh, god...oh, fuckin’ shit…” and then Daryl pulled his lower half away from Rick’s mouth with lightning speed. He pushed Rick’s hand away and sat up abruptly. “Enough of that, if ya want me to last.”

 

“Who said I did?” Rick challenged, only a little disappointed that he didn’t get to see the other man fall apart. 

 

“Uh huh...gettin’ cocky now,” and Daryl pulled Rick up towards him. Their lips locked together briefly, tongues dipping into one another’s mouths before Daryl pulled Rick to the side, planting his hands  on the bed and essentially putting him onto all fours. “How ‘bout ya get a taste of your own medicine?”

 

Rick quarked his eyebrow in interest, curious to see just where Daryl was going to take this. Daryl’s hand traced up Rick’s biceps, across his shoulder blades, and then down his back. Daryl positioned himself behind Rick, his hard length gliding against the back of Rick’s thigh. 

 

His right hand slid lower, fingertips grazing along Rick’s spine until they reached the cleft of his ass. Using a featherlight touch, Daryl traced a line down the crack until he reached Rick’s entrance. The tip of one finger brushed across the puckered skin, causing Rick to clench in anticipation. 

 

“Play with this much?” Daryl asked, his head lowered close enough for Rick to feel the puff of his breath tickle against his skin as he spoke each word. 

 

“Uh huh,” Rick nodded, unsure of how much he needed to elaborate. 

 

“Bet you do…” Daryl spoke with his mouth right against one of Rick’s cheeks. He gave the tender flesh a brief bite before trailing a few kisses down Rick’s ass until he reached his hole and gave it the same treatment Rick had given his. 

 

He started with a few light licks, making Rick’s body feel electrified. Daryl’s tongue was hot and wet, slick and teasing in the best way possible. Soon though, the tongue was practically assaulting Rick’s entrance with a steady stream of flicks and dips. Daryl’s hand had worked its way between Rick’s legs as well and was giving Rick’s cock slow, toying strokes. 

 

“Fuck...Daryl…” Rick was begging for more. “Please!”

 

“Please?” Daryl’s voice sounded purposefully confused. Rick knew that he was probably smiling, taking delight in the torture he was doling out. 

 

He did pull his hand away from Rick’s cock though, dragging it up next to his mouth where Rick felt the tip of a finger join alongside Daryl’s probing tongue. The finger, slicked by all the excess saliva, slid just past the ring of muscle and Rick groaned. Daryl only worked into the first knuckle before pulling his face away. 

 

“Where’s-”

 

“Nightstand,” Rick replied, not even letting the other man finish his question. Rick even pointed in the direction next to the bed while keeping his head buried against the mattress. 

 

Daryl chuckled and pulled away. Rick heard the nightstand open and he heard Daryl laugh again. That’s when it hit Rick that he hadn’t even thought about the other things that he kept in that drawer. Flashes of a bright purple dildo and a few buttplugs flitted through his brain and he knew that’s probably what Daryl was giggling at. 

 

“Uh, that’s-”

 

“Do you have condoms?” Daryl asked instead and Rick’s thoughts of his sex toys totally evaporated. 

 

“Oh...actually no.” Rick’s heart started to deflate a little as he felt the bed dip behind him and Daryl’s hand slide along his lower back. Turning his head around, he bit his lower lip as he looked at Daryl who still looked every bit as eager. 

 

“Got tested like three months ago,” Daryl mumbled, looking down at the lube he’d grabbed from the drawer. “I’m clean, ain’t been with no one else...if you think-”

 

“Oh! I got tested too!” Rick replied, probably with a little too much excitement. “After Lori. With the cheating. Figured it was smart. I’m clean too.” 

 

Daryl’s face perked up at the sound of that and his hand started to rub circles into Rick’s back. “Yea? So are we…?” His eyes flickered from Rick’s ass to his own dick. 

 

“Yes...please, yes,” and Rick poked his ass out towards Daryl. He was shamelessly begging now but he didn’t give a damn. Daryl wanted to fuck him and Rick wanted to be fucked. 

 

He heard Daryl snort with amusement but he was too far gone to be worried about it when he heard the cap of the lube bottle pop open. “I’d be tempted to try out a few of those things in that drawer over there on ya,” Daryl said quietly before rubbing two lube covered fingers across Rick’s hole, “if I wasn’t so damn eager to have you wrapped around my cock…”

 

As one finger slipped inside, Rick took a ragged breath. “Yea? Think I’d rather have the real thing tonight. ‘Less you don’t think you can give it to me as good…”

 

Daryl knew it was a taunt but he took the bait anyway. Pushing a second finger in next to the first, he slapped one hand across Rick’s ass and rubbed his cock against the back of his thigh. “You gonna find out ‘fore long…”

 

Rick groaned at the stretch of having two fingers plunged deep into him and Daryl’s husky voice sent a shiver up his spine. Daryl worked him open methodically, not wasting any time. He occasionally grazed Rick’s prostate, making Rick whimper and push back to get the same sensation each time. “God...Daryl, please...c’mon…”

 

“Hang on,” and Daryl rubbed a soothing hand on his lower back. “Can’t go hurtin’ this pretty ass.”

 

“Pffttt-” Rick scoffed. He tried to think of some sassy thing to say back but Daryl pushed a third finger into him, practically turning his brain to mush. Daryl rotated his hand, stretching him even more, and Rick dug his forehead deeper into the bed. 

 

After another minute of Rick’s muffled cries dying into the coverlet, Daryl slipped his fingers free. Rick popped his head up to look behind him and watch Daryl lube his cock up. It was one of the sexiest sights he’d ever seen and he couldn’t believe that he was about to have that very cock inside of him. 

 

Daryl met his gaze and licked his lips before positioning his hips behind Rick’s ass. His left hand gently rested on Rick’s hip while his right guided his cock to Rick’s eager hole. “Ya ready?” he asked, and his voice sounded a little unsteady to Rick’s ears. 

 

“Yes...please, Daryl...fuck me, please…” 

 

Without preamble, Daryl slowly pressed forward, pushing the head of his cock past the ring of muscle. He’d prepared Rick enough that it wasn’t too tight and he slid in slowly. 

 

“Oh, fuck...” Rick couldn’t stop himself from crying out. 

 

“S’okay?” Daryl’s voice sounded mildly worried and he rubbed a hand along Rick’s side. 

 

“It’s so good, Daryl. Please don’t stop.”

 

And Rick wasn’t lying. He’d worried in the past that his first time with a man was going to hurt and maybe he’d hate it. But Daryl had worked him open so good, and while Daryl’s cock was bigger than a few fingers, it stretched him in the best way possible. 

 

With his reassurances, Daryl pulled out and thrusted again, deeper this time until he bottomed out. Rick could hear Daryl growl out a heavy sigh, digging his nails into both of Rick’s hip bones. 

 

“Jesus, Rick…” Daryl started to set a slow, steady pace. He pumped his hips gently, plunging his cock up to the hilt each time. Every time he filled Rick, an uncontrollable keen would slip past Rick’s lips and break up the quiet sound of slapping skin on skin. 

 

Soon enough, Rick was pushing his ass back into Daryl, meeting him at each thrust. Daryl was trying hard to hold Rick’s hips in place but Rick wanted more. “Fuck, Daryl. I’m not- _ oh, fuck _ -I’m not gonna break…”

 

“Yea? Well, maybe you’re gonna break me…” Daryl’s voice sounded raw and broken. He’d been mostly quiet except for ragged breathing but hearing him now let Rick know that he was falling to pieces just as much as Rick. Even still, he gave into Rick’s pleading and started picking up his pace. 

 

With Daryl’s cock pounding into him and sliding across his prostate with every move, Rick’s moaning turned into full on howling. One hand clawed at the bed beneath him while the other dipped below to fist at his leaking cock. Nonsense started spilling from his lips as he felt his peak coming up fast. 

 

Suddenly, Daryl pulled out and used one hand to flip Rick onto his back. Cupping his hands underneath Rick’s knees, he lifted Rick’s legs up and slid down to re-enter him. Once he was settled with his cock flush inside of Rick, he leaned forward and rested his hands just above Rick’s shoulders. “This okay? Wanna watch you come.” 

 

It took Rick a second to react. He was too caught up in Daryl’s appearance. Daryl’s face was bright red, flushed from exertion, and little droplets of sweat had formed at his temples and dripped down the sides of his face. His hair had dried a little from the shower and stood out at odd angles. And his lips were red and swollen, like he’d been biting them to keep himself from crying out. 

 

When Rick looked down, he caught a glimpse of Daryl’s cock slipping into him and it only added to the picture. “Uh-huh. This is...this is perfect.” 

 

Daryl grinned and leaned down to brush their lips together before continuing on with the same pace he’d been going at before. This angle was just as good for Rick and he reached down to stroke himself in time with the snapping of Daryl’s hips. 

 

He watched Daryl’s cock disappearing inside of him for a moment before looking up and catching Daryl biting his lip again, huffing sharp breaths through his nostrils. Reaching up with his unoccupied hand, Rick grabbed Daryl’s chin and used his thumb to pry Daryl’s lips open. “Don’t,” Rick panted. “Let me hear you. Please.” 

 

Daryl blew out an almost annoyed breath and rolled his eyes. But he kept his mouth open and in no time he was letting loose with small moans and grunts. 

 

“Fuck...fuckin’ hell, Rick…” Daryl was stuttering. His brow had furrowed deep in concentration while his hard thrusting started to lose its rhythm. Watching Daryl come apart and hear his voice all ragged and choked was exactly what Rick needed to send him over the edge. 

 

Jerking his hand over his cock, Rick came with a loud shout, spurting milky white fluid all the way across his stomach and up his chest. Apparently, that’s what Daryl had been waiting for because only two thrusts later and he was emptying into Rick, eyes screwed shut with his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. 

 

A long, satisfied sigh slipped from Daryl’s lips as he slid his softening cock free and practically collapsed on his side. He left an arm and a leg slung over Rick’s body and Rick certainly wasn’t complaining as he floated on cloud nine in post-orgasmic bliss. 

 

Hands sliding languidly over Daryl’s thigh, Rick couldn’t help it when he started to chuckle. Daryl, who’d been lying there almost half asleep, peaked an eye at Rick. “Whatcha laughin’ at?” 

 

“Just thinking that I oughta send Merle a fruit basket or something.”

 

“Pffttt,” Daryl scoffed. Slowly, he pushed his body upright and leaned over the edge of the bed to grab the t-shirt Rick had been wearing. Turning back, he wiped at Rick’s stomach and chest, clearing off most of Rick’s come before tossing the shirt away. He laid back down and grabbed Rick by the side, dragging his body over to lay him across his own chest. Rick curled into Daryl’s side and surprisingly warmed to the idea of being manhandled like that. 

 

“More like Merle would sock you one good time and then make you buy him a beer before tellin’ ya how to treat me right.” 

 

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad. The telling me how to treat you part. Not the hitting me part.” Rick mouthed the words into Daryl’s neck before yawning. 

 

Daryl snorted in amusement, letting one hand tangle into Rick’s hair and gently scratch at his scalp. “Not sure I’m worth all that…”

 

Rick picked his head up at that statement and gave Daryl a long, hard look. “You always think so highly of yourself?”

 

“Mmm...guess so. Never had a reason not to.” 

 

Daryl shrugged and turned his head away. Rick could feel the insecurity radiating off his body. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to work on that then.” Rick stated this like it wasn’t up for debate and he nestled back into the crook between Daryl’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“So...like ya wanna do this again?” 

 

Daryl said this like he couldn’t believe anyone would want anything to do with him. Rick didn’t understand how a man this attractive could be so unsure of himself but Rick knew exactly how he was feeling about Daryl. 

 

“I’d really like to do this again...in like an hour. And then I’d like to take you out tomorrow night, if you’re free, and then we can do it again after dinner.”

 

Daryl laughed into the top of Rick’s head, hugging him close in the process. “Think I should be free. But you might need to make me another sandwich if you wanna go again in an hour.” 

 

“I got plenty of bread.” Both men started to laugh and Rick couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this content. Their moment was cut short though when the ring of a cellphone chirped from the floor. 

 

“Shit. Bet that’s Merle. Told him we’d grill out tonight.” Daryl hesitantly pulled away before reaching down and digging out his phone from his pants pocket. Laying back next to Rick, he hit the answer button and lazily turned on the speaker phone. “Hey, man. Can’t grill tonight. Somethin’ came up.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Merle’s voice echoed from the phone. “So you plow that cop or what? ‘Cause Glenn told me all about-” 

 

Daryl hit the end call button before Merle could even finish. He tossed his phone off the bed and sighed. “Damn Glenn…” 

 

Rick laughed, tossing his head back before righting himself and sliding a hand across Daryl’s chest. “So...you gonna plow that cop again or you need that sandwich?”

 

Daryl raised one eyebrow while looking down at the hand that brushed across one of his nipples. He glanced over at Rick’s body before meeting Rick’s heated gaze. Without hesitation, he turned over and slid on top of Rick, slotting their legs together and wrapping his arms around Rick’s waist. “Think we can probably skip the sandwich.”


End file.
